Kani
by TopToop
Summary: Había sufrido tanto, su vida habí sido miserable,pero por fin dspus d tanto tiempo supo q tnía una familia y q l Avatar había regresado, por fin su vida tendría un proposito un sentido.Zutara,Tong,Sukka y mi invento Leni, jeje dejn reviews pliss.Libro Fue


**Hola mundo!!! este es el primer fic que escribo jiji!! apoyenme a continuarlo... tal vez no lo continúe pronto o tal vez si... uno nunca sabe jeje espero que lo disfruten y lo escribo gracias a q alguien q kiero mucho me dijo q seria bueno escribirlo... se lo dedico a mis amigas Ailín y Zukara!!! las kiero!!! **

**Mis recuerdos, mis malos recuerdos...**

Recordaba tantas cosas, lo que en sus solo 16 años habia teniado que sufrir, las cosas que habia tenido q aguantar. Lo que sufrí cuando perdí al amor de mi vida, cuando mi mejor amigo dejó este mundo para unirse al de los espiritus por voluntad propia...Estupidos espiritus, acaso no podian darle el poder sobre todos los elementos a alguien mas? porque tenia que ser a mi? Me eligieron por la tonta desaparición del Avatar! que acaso no hay bastante gente en las tribus agua??? Porque por controlar todos los elementos (y tambien por un poco de mi necia terquedad) tenia una _clase_ de maldicion, NO PODÍA AMAR, a todos los jovenes que habia amado en su vida TODOS se habian alejado de su lado, dejándome sola, sola...

Bueno la verdad es que he tenido tiempos muy dificiles a lo largo de mi vida, practicamente desde que nací. La nación del Fuego me separó de mis padres cuando apenas tenia unos seis meses de nacida y lo mal que habia vivido con mi "hermana" adoptiva, tonta princesita, al menos tenia al hombre al que pude llamar padre, pero que luego, por problemas del ejercito me mandó al rein o tierra a seguir con mi entrenamiento, mandato de mi lindo y "querido abulo" el "poderoso señor del fuego Azulon". Pero ahora eso, gracias a Dios, no eran mas que recuerdos, un simple sueño.

Ahora vivía con las guerreras del bosque de Xeox, quienes me ayudaron aunque yo fuera una maestra fuego, son excelentes guerreras, mas bien somos rebeldes en contra de la guerra y del maltrato de la nacion "destructora", la que me habia arruinado parte de mi vida y tambien roto el corazon...

Ahi estaba encima de una rama de un enorme y alto árbol de roble, despertando de su sueño y de sus recuerdos, pero con miedo a abrir los ojos y que justamente ahi estubiera el atardecer, el hermoso y anhelado atardecer. Pero para ella no, eso solo le traeria el peor de sus recuerdos, aquellos ojos dorados que la habian domado, aquellos ojos dorados que calmaban su alma y que penetraban en su ser clamando su ira cuando le llegaban las noticias de lo que sucedia en e Reino donde vivía, ojos, pertenecientes al hombre al que mas amó, pero que su propia nacion lo había traicionado y había muerto en sus brazos... Ese fue el peor día de su existencia, el dia en que se infiltro en los calabozos de la nacion del fuego solo para curar las heridas de su amado y que este al verla le dijera - Todo esta bien tranquila nos volveremos a ver...- y en un simple y seco beso, su corazon, bueno ya se sabe lo que pasó y es bastante dificil recordarlo, y superarlo...

-Kaniiiii!!!!!!- Grito una jovencita de unos 13 años vestida con una ligera armadura verde, tipica de las guerreras del bosque

Suspire cansada, en verdad no queria abrir los ojos, asi que respondí en la misma posicion

-Dime Shea, que sucede?-

La pequeña con un leve tono de nerviosismo pero con algo de adrenalina y ganas de pelear, respondió -Una nave! Un barco de la nacion del fuego se aproxima a la costa a toda velocidad! y en el pueblo se comenta de la llegada de el Avatar!!!-

Abrí mis ojos repentinamente por la noticia y efectivamente desde el lugar donde estaba yo sentada se podía ver como el barco con la insignia de la nacion del Fuego se acercaba a _mi_ costa a toda velocidad. mis labios solo murmuraron mientras en mi cara aparecía una expresion de malicia -Perfecto-

**Les gusto??? un pelín corto pero bueno es el primero denme tiempo vale... Un besote y alguien me puede decir si estoy incumpliendo con alguna norma o si necesito colocar algo mas aki??? bueno gracias a todos mis lectores y si yangchen y juri leen estoy Abajo el MAIKO! arriba el ZUTARA!!! zutarianos lucharemos hasta el final!!!**


End file.
